dance with me (we haven't met yet)
by Merida's Hair
Summary: "Regina?" She laughs again. "You sneak into my ball and then you have the audacity to address me so informally?" Her lips curls and she leans her head in, lips mere breaths from Emma's own. "Tell me why I shouldn't get my guards right this moment." The dance scene rewritten.


A/N: There is a line in here that is a reference to the deleted scene shared on twitter.

* * *

"Holy shit." Emma breathes as Regina–no, the _Evil Queen, _she reminds herself–enters the room in long, swaggering striders, the leather on her pants shining and straining. She doesn't realize she had stopped dancing along with everyone else, until Hook clears his throat and backs them so she's not caught up in the image of long hair, corset, a smirk that shouldn't be so–

"Careful, love." Hook murmurs close to her ear, as the entire crowd has gone silent and awestruck at the sight of their Queen. She steps away. "Here, she's not quite your Regina. If you so much as look at her the wrong way, her guards will have us down on our knees."

"Not my Regina." She says quickly. "She doesn't belong to anyone."

"Ah but you _wish_-" This time she elbows him in the ribs and he winces, sucking in a breath.

She doesn't like the concept of someone being_ hers_ as much as she doesn't like concept of belonging to someone. Belonging somewhere is another deal entirely, and within that to have someone to share that somewhere? But she what she does wish with Regina is a sentence she can't quite finish yet.

She wishes she could scowl at him, and sneaks back a look at her through two gown-clad ladies of the court. Her eyes are running over the room like they're all pieces of meat to be speared. It's both anxiety provoking and arousing and her breath hitches as Regina's gaze meets hers for a brief moment.

The Queen's eyes narrow and_ oh shit._

She lets out a breath as she moves on, continuing her sweep of the room before announcing the ball's continuance. Hook leads her back into a dance and tries too talk to her, but she's deep in thought. They don't have much time and she's getting antsy just waiting here for-

"I don't recall a Princess Leia on the invitation list." Her voice slides over Emma like ice cold water, causes spikes of shivers to run down her spine. Hook tenses and meets her eyes before Emma's face to face with the Evil Queen herself, eyes the darkest brown she's ever seen them.

"We're last minute, Your Majesty_._" Emma says with a quirk of her lips, hoping her voice isn't betraying anything. Like fear, arousal, a combination thereof. It would end disastrously regardless.

She chuckles, low and smooth. Emma wants to bolt. Or kiss her. The Queen steps closer to her, her eyes running over Emma's form, stopping briefly at the top of her bodice and her lips.

"You're not a Princess, dear. I know a street rat when I see one." Her eyes narrow dangerously, and oh shit, oh shit. "If you're one of Snow White's spies-"

"Regina, no I-"

"Regina?" She laughs again. "You sneak into my ball and then you have the audacity to address me so informally?" Her lips curls and she leans her head in, lips mere breaths from Emma's own. "Tell me why I shouldn't get my guards right this moment."

Emma breathes because _wow_. Beside her, Hook is smirking. She's going to punch him again later. Maybe tease him about his giant crush on her dad because yeah, her life can't get any weirder. But the Evil Queen murdering them would seriously put a damper to her plans on getting back _home_, (the word settles in her stomach, warm and comforting), so she needs to think quickly and not go tongue-tied.

"I have information on Snow White's whereabouts, Your Majesty." Her eyes flash in excitement, even as the rest of her face remains stoic. It's something she shares with future Regina; it's all in the eyes. Now oh fuck, she has to make up something that sounds credible. Even though she does know her mother's sort of location, she's not exactly going to lead a murderous and vengeful Regina right to her. Maybe she can buy her mother some time by leading her in a completely opposite direction. But then when Regina finds out, she's completely screwed.

Hell.

"I see, _Princess." _She says and then holds out a poised hand. Emma takes it, confused, until Regina pulls her flush against her, begins leading them in a waltz. It feels different than with Hook, more fluid and strong, less hesitant. Regina's face is hovering just above hers, (and she knows for a fact that Regina is a few inches shorter at least, so those must be some killer heels), and her hand grasps Emma's waist. Emma barely manages not to gasp at the contact. She glances back at Hook, and he salutes her with another smirk and goes to find a new dance partner.

Regina leans forward to whisper in her ear. "If your information proves solid, I'll see that your _kingdom_ gets a reward. If it doesn't, I'll see you and your companion hanged by dawn." Oh. Awesome.

She gives a smile. "Of course, Your Majesty."


End file.
